


撓撓

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 李帝努說，你應該知道我喜歡的是哪隻貓吧，說著用無辜的表情微笑，他每次都無法倖免。





	撓撓

a.

和帝努談戀愛很像養一隻溫柔的狗狗。

羅渽民喜歡用手指去撥弄他的長睫毛，李帝努一受癢就亂嚎，瞇著眼睛抓住他的手指就要放到嘴邊咬下。哎，怎麼這樣，他嘟囔著就會被推托回來。不是渽民先這樣的嗎，帝努說，眼睛笑起來很溫柔，嘴唇就有點傻氣。羅渽民伸手拍了拍歪在肩膀上的腦袋，摸起來也像狗，毛躁毛躁的。

這樣的李帝努養了三隻貓兒。不是說寵物跟主人會變得很相似嗎，怎麼是狗狗養貓貓呢？羅渽民打趣著就戳上他的鼻尖，李帝努露出委屈的表情，那我跟渽民也有變得相像嗎？他湊過來問，至近距離下的意圖就變得有些昭然了。

我才沒有養狗，羅渽民將他推得老遠；李帝努扁了扁嘴，他憋著笑。都要從栗色的頭髮間看到垂下的狗狗耳朵了，羅渽民想，他伸手去碰髮尾底下露出的人類耳朵，隨即被大狗狗擠到了沙發邊邊，以一種幾乎算得上蠻橫的方式撒嬌。羅渽民將嘴唇抵在他的頸後，直到李帝努被氣息癢得笑了出來。他捉住他的手肘反身過來，直到鼻尖相碰的距離，笑得彎起雙眼。

我像狗狗的話，渽民就像貓咪，帝努說。

 

b.

李帝努養了三隻貓，他想總有一隻會多一點偏愛。然而去問的時候那人從眼鏡後面傻傻地抬頭：啊？偏愛？好像都差不多吧。

不可能啊，羅渽民腹誹著捶打抱枕。奉植、春兒、節兒，總有一隻特別黏你特別喜歡的吧？帝努想了想，說可能不在家裡住，還沒能產生那種特殊的偏愛就生疏了。而且又過敏嘛，帝努說著皺了皺鼻子，彷彿眼前真的有隻小貓經過，用尾巴在他臉前晃了兩下。

李帝努說，你應該知道我喜歡的是哪隻貓吧，說著用無辜的表情微笑，他每次都無法倖免。帝努沒有說謊，他將他的愛具體展現於生活之間，以他喜愛的造型出現，不在乎高領毛衣帶來的不適感，或者換上緊身牛仔褲後的束縛。羅渽民想李帝努是很知道如何戳中他的軟肋、打開開關、讓愛意汨汨不斷地湧出來。他無法對這樣的李帝努說不，連掙扎的可能都沒有。

說話的時候帝努把手搭在他的膝蓋上，手心的溫度略低於濕潤的空氣。羅渽民想說他被安撫得很好，好像他也是李帝努養的一隻貓；他的手能輕易搔到他舒服的地方，帶著熟悉的氣味，以及讓人快要睡著的涼意。

 

c.

貓咪是不講道理的生物，而且沒有一隻不咬人。

李帝努沒有說，他覺得羅渽民就像那樣。起先以為那是隻冷漠又高貴的貓咪，久了就發現意外的親人、好做蠢事、丟了臉又偏得在手上撓出兩條長長的紅痕洩憤。他咬人的時候都是有所需要，卻又笨拙得要命，只有闖了禍的時候才逃得最快，又捨不得真的離開。

羅渽民連撒嬌的方式都那麼拙劣，偏偏又不會反應，被抓住的時候只是傻傻的，還想要把鼻子湊上來。可是這樣的羅渽民愛太多了，所以也需要足量的愛，不小心就顯得貪婪。他抓住他沒有爪子的手指，捏住的力道太容易了。渽民哪，不能只要我這一份的愛嗎？他問。

羅渽民以為他在開玩笑，才抽回手指，又被更多黏糊的親吻堵上來。投入親吻的時候羅渽民的眼睛會閉上，將雙手纏上他的脖子，用撓癢癢的方式在他背上抓爬。他們就像兩隻小動物，在冬天的地毯上打滾，溫熱的肚腹貼在一起，因此不會遭受風寒。當羅渽民玩膩了想要逃走，他就不厭其煩地把他抓回來。

再一次，他說，用鼻頭去碰碰他的；渽民會笑起來，拿他一點也沒有辦法的那種表情。

好像真的養了一隻狗狗，你怎麼這麼愛撒嬌啊，羅渽民說，不要那麼喜歡我啦。

明明是你先喜歡我的。

  
  



End file.
